


万福童贞玛利亚

by Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bloody, F/M, Necrophilia, Violence, maggot, 喂屎, 夹带私货, 尸体亵渎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov/pseuds/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov
Summary: “今后万世万代都要称我有福”-玛利亚
Relationships: God/Mary mother of Jesus
Kudos: 2





	万福童贞玛利亚

**Author's Note:**

> 该作品我花了好几天时间来写，看之前先把tag给看全了，仔细思考一下自己接受不接受的了，再看，不要看完了又找我麻烦。

我以此身之魂歌颂我主  
我以我心颂扬欢悦我之伟大救主天父  
因祂垂怜祂卑微的使女  
从今往后万事万代必将赞我福音  
只因那全知全能之主曾托付我重中之重之事  
圣为祂之名讳  
祂赐予仁善与慈爱为那世代信奉与敬畏祂之人  
祂抬手以无形伟力驱逐那狂妄傲慢者  
祂使那高高在上之人失其权柄与高座  
祂托举那卑贱如尘土者  
祂使那枵肠辘辘者可饱飨美食  
祂使那富埒王侯空手而归  
祂扶助祂那忠诚的仆人以色列  
正如祂曾向我等先祖所允诺的恩许那般  
亚伯拉罕与他的后代将会得到祂的怜悯  
这份许诺的期限是永远。  
荣耀归于圣父，生子，圣灵  
前进于虚妄的未来，现在，过去  
直到世界的尽头，阿门

《Magnificat》【1】

她的眼神怜悯世人，她的嘴角嘲讽众生。

她抬起头，夕阳从墙壁上方的窗户映射进自己最后的光辉，照亮了那张仍带着泪痕却面带微笑的丰盈脸颊。  
光芒最终彻底消散在了加利利【2】的大地上，无数的星辰代替那至圣的光芒给拿勒撒【3】这片静悄悄的土地上洒下数不尽的暗淡光辉。玛利亚从她的父母得知了她将会嫁给虔诚的约瑟【4】，为了耶和华赋予他们生养众多的使命【5】的其中一对实践者。  
待到他们寿命将尽，他们将会回归那伟大荣光，全知全能的万王之王【6】身边，永远沐浴在祂的荣光下。  
如果历史正常发展下去，她将会以人类的身份来到这个世界，同样以人类的身份离开这个世界，回归那最后的不复存在。  
这段历史却戛然而止在了一个阳光灿烂的晴空里。  
咔擦一声，年轻的玛利亚坠落入了悬崖，她睁开的双眼里倒映着蓝色的天空和云朵，美丽的令人心醉。

那浓烈的香气【7】使得祂来到此地，从女孩身体里源源不断的发散出了粘腻香气包裹住了祂，让祂陷进了这凡世间的陷阱里。

红色的液体从女孩的身体里流淌出来，比鲜血更刺眼的鲜红正在源源不断的散发着祂所察觉到的那份浓烈的香气。那是极为诱人却难以形容的甜美感，仿佛是坠落至地面的成熟水果般的甜美气息，浓郁的果香夹杂着发酵出的酒香，如同最上等的葡萄酒般等待着人们来品尝。

祂稍微撕开了一点女孩的腹部，使得更多的香气扑鼻而来，那甜美的味道正在引诱着他去品尝这上好的佳酿。

只是味道并不如祂所想象的那么可口，祂用双手捧起液体品尝仿佛是由阳光与一切美好的事物所酿造出的液体，弥漫在口中的味道却带着宁人诧异的苦痛，仿佛那些死于大洪水的人与动物最后那不肯闭上的双眼。作为罪人他们无法前往天堂，却同样不愿意自甘堕落于地狱，仅仅只是徘徊在这尘世间，注视着万物的复苏与死亡。  
如同玛利亚无论如何也不愿意闭上的双眼。

但是祂仍然想多尝一点，再多尝一点，甚至将那些液体全都吞噬干净。

祂摸索着她的内部，干瘪的子宫暴露在了他眼前，那是一个干净的子宫，尚未被任何生物所玷污。  
人生来便带有原罪【8】，只因他们想要得到自由。  
作为赎罪他们必须世世代代背负原罪，向着神献上自己的子孙后代作为赎罪【9】。

玛利亚还是一个干净的容器，祂伸手抚摸着那个腐败长蛆的子宫，露出微笑。  
如果人类未曾选择沾染原罪，那么所有人都会如同这个腐烂的子宫般纯净吧。  
祂同时开始对撒旦诱惑人类始祖感到愤恨的悲痛，只是这是人类自己的选择，他不会去随意扭曲人类的意志。  
不管怎么样，那是他们自己选择的路【10】。

祂绝对，绝对不会干涉。

生与死同时存在于单一的躯壳中，如同落叶归根成为新叶般轮回于这个世界中。那些承载了玛利亚的躯壳的蛆将会带着玛利亚生生世世地生存在这个世界上，每一个人都将会死去，每一个人都有机会选择永生亦或者是成为神的使徒拜倒在祂的荣光之下。

祂撕开玛利亚的子宫，将自己的一部分置入其中。

神仿照自己做出了人，又用人的肋骨做出了女人，因此女性并不是作为人所诞生，而是作为承载新生命的容器，一个能够移动的工具，只是她只有在子宫被注入原罪后才会诞下新生命，于是人们便世世代代带有罪孽【11】，永远无法从原罪中解放。   
母亲是伟大的，亦是低贱的。  
信徒们大多都痛恨自己诞生于母亲那被玷污了子宫里，即使里面有人将会在未来成为母亲。

一个从一开始就被污染了的工具，自然应得人们的唾弃与仇恨。

他握着那块子宫包裹住自己的器物，蛆虫在子宫和器物中蠕动着，最后他释放在了玛利亚的子宫里。  
点点滴滴的液体流进那块田地，让那腐朽的大脑明白自己将要践行自己的使命。

于是玛利亚得以金玉其外的活过来，一个婴儿将会生长在她的子宫内，她将成为孕育救世主的容器。  
她即是孕育生命的伟大存在，也是下贱卑微的婊子。  
人性的复杂完美的体验在了母亲这个特殊的身份中。人生来便带着原罪，原因是他们诞生于承载着污秽的子宫内。于是那处女之子便是纯洁的，因为她的子宫是干净的，孕育的后代自然也是纯洁无暇的珍宝。

这真是莫大的荣耀，想必她的未婚夫约翰也会为此感到欣喜若狂吧。

而神想要救赎更多的信徒，弥赛亚将会代替祂行走于大地之上，带领使徒们救赎世人。  
最后以自己的死彻底奠定神的存在。  
看呐，神是多么的仁慈，祂为了世间凡人愿意献祭自己的独生子来替人们赎罪，祂甚至将祂的独生子赐予这污浊大地，只为叫一切信他的不致灭亡，反得永生【12】。

玛利亚起身回到了家里，她已离开家四天，她告诉父母：“我在森林里迷路了。”  
约瑟推门进来，递给她一束来自沙哈尔【13】的鲜花。

一条蛆悄悄地爬出她的头发，又钻进她的眼眶。

那诡异却异常甜美的气息仿若藤蔓环绕着大树般环绕着她，甚至掩盖了花的气息。  
幸好，幸好上帝仍然眷恋着她，毕竟对于信徒们来说，人间即是地狱【14】。

玛利亚对着夕阳低下头颅，为这世界上的一切皆归于神的荣光感到喜悦而恸哭。她从那无尽的欢悦中体会到了一丝几乎微不可察悲叹，仿佛神明正在注视着这污浊的世间并为此垂泪。

那立于神侧的使者降临在她的面前，夕阳照亮了祂灰白的肌肤，祂向玛利亚伸出那双冰冷的手，表情慈悲却又悲痛：“蒙大拿的女子，主将要和你同在了。”  
玛利亚惊恐的低下头，凡人怎可胆敢直视神侧使者【15】。只是那如同电磁般嗡嗡作响的声音再次响起。  
“天主的使女，缘由你纯全的美德与谦卑顺从于我主，你将成为救赎世间的弥赛亚之母。从今往后，万事万代都将赞颂你之福音【16】。”  
玛利亚回答祂：“我尚未婚配，怎会发生此等事情？”  
“圣灵要临到你身上，至高者的能力要荫庇你。因此所要生的圣者，必称为神的儿子，你可以给他起名为耶稣。” 天使的表情仍然带着怜悯。  
“我是主的使女，情愿照你的话成就在我身上。”玛利亚看着那逐渐落下的夕阳，喃喃自语到。 

于是天使便离开她，回到天堂重新立于神侧。  
神子于她的子宫内睁开眼睛，遥望着那并不遥远的未来。  
她的未来被搅的一团糟，原本安稳的未来现在已经空白一片。  
待到神子被送上十字架  
她将会被浇筑入雕像，成为万世万代所颂赞之人，永世注视着这个世界。

PS:   
【1】 原曲是《尊主颂》(圣母赞主曲)，我稍微改写了一下。  
【2】 以色列北部地区，天主教翻译为加里肋亚。1948年由以色列管理至今。目前加利利相当于以色列的北区。传统上分为上加利利、下加利利和西加利利，面积约占以色列的三分之一。北面到黑门山下，南到迦密山，东面到约旦裂谷，西到地中海海滨和以色列沿海平原。  
【3】 以色列北部区城市，位于历史上的加利利（加里肋亚）地区。它的兄弟城上拿撒勒共计有大约12万人口（2018年）；其中上拿撒勒居民55,000人，主要为犹太人；拿撒勒居民约65,000人，主要是阿拉伯人，35至40％是基督徒，其余的是穆斯林。（没错，这地方现在还有人住。）  
【4】 耶稣的养父，圣母玛利亚的丈夫，终极绿帽王。  
【5】 创世纪1：28 神就赐福给他们，又对他们说：“要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地，也要管理海里的鱼、空中的鸟和地上各样行动的活物。”  
【6】 提摩太前书 6:15 在所定的时候，他将要显明出来他就是那当受称颂的、独一的全能者，万王之王、万主之主。  
【7】 关于尸体香味，本身亚伯拉罕宗教便有虔诚的人死后将会散发出神圣的香气（dour of sanctity）并且于伤口处渗出被称为myroblysia or myroblytism的液体的所谓 “传说” ，我在查阅各方资料后发现伊斯兰教也有类似传说，长期阅读古兰经的虔诚之人将会在死后散发出香气。至于现实中的案例…..我也有查阅到过，只是尸体涵盖了海陆空……不仅仅只是人，比如说闻起来很甜美很好闻的死老鼠啥的（说不定那个老鼠生前居住在教堂呢。）。目前还不知道这种情况是怎么回事，据说可能是低浓度的吲哚或者尸体某些成分被氧化成了酯类，以及某些疾病，像是晚期酮症酸中毒将会导致非常诡异的甜味（多数的宗教案例中散发香味的尸体是女性尸体，男性较少。）。至于味道本身在宗教方面会被形容为十分吸引人的味道或者直接被称呼为香气，个别案例被描述为拥有花香气。在现实中往往被描述为十分甜美且诱人（被该气味吸引或对此感到愉快的放松）的香气，宗教描述和现实中的案例通用的基础是气味是甜味，在此之上有不同的气味描述，比如果香或者花香味亦或者轻微发酵的发酵味道以及多种物质的复合香气。值得注意的是这种香气往往十分强烈，甚至使用其他气味也难以掩盖。  
【8】 部分神学家认为，人是有原罪和罪性的，原罪的存在将人类和上帝隔绝，使人类终生受苦，不得解脱。《圣经》里虽没有出现过原罪或原罪论等字眼。但《圣经》对原罪这个概念有清楚的表达。  
【9】 犹太教传统仪式，父母将要象征性的将自己的长子献祭给神。  
【10】 上帝曾经告诫人类始祖不能吃智慧果实，但是他并没有把果子藏起来，被吃了活该，还迁怒于人，真是不要脸。  
【11】 犹太教相信人出生时便带着罪恶的冲动，直到十三岁时善的冲动才降临到人的身上。（我挺赞同这话的，小孩在没被教育好之前那就是一大型灾难。）  
【12】 约翰福音3：16 “神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，叫一切信他的不致灭亡，反得永生。  
【13】 沙哈尔（Shahar）小镇位于以色列中部，自1955年开始专营鲜花出口，2018年统计人口为875人，人口中多数为犹太人和犹太难民。  
【14】 犹太教的地狱指的是上帝抛弃了他们，将他们独自留在人间受苦，按照这个说法，无神论者者同样处于地狱之中受苦。  
【15】 在圣经里有耶和华可以被看到脸和不得被看到脸的矛盾记录，此处选择克苏鲁化，看了就会疯.  
【16】 由于她的谦卑与对上帝旨意的顺从，上帝使她成为所有基督徒的榜样。源于新约圣经对这位加利利少女的描写，基督徒以虔诚和神学刻画出玛利亚的形象，她满全了《尊主颂》(圣母赞主曲)中的预言：“今后万世万代都要称我有福”


End file.
